<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R-18 Island by Nanya01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850880">R-18 Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanya01/pseuds/Nanya01'>Nanya01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperdimension Neptunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanya01/pseuds/Nanya01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>R-18 has a special event going on.  Noire, Vert, Blanc and Neptune head to R-18 island to partake in the event, have fun and gather some shares in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanc | White Heart/Original Character(s), Neptune | Purple Heart/Original Male Character(s), Noire | Black Heart/Original Male Character(s), Vert | Green Heart/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nepgear pouted as she looked at Neptune transforming into her HDD.  "Come on, Onee-chan!  I've been to R-18 island before.  I even got naked that time."</p><p>"EH?!"  Uni gawked at her friend.  "N-naked Ne-Nepgear?"  Her face turned bright red and she passed out, much to the giggling of Rom and Ram.</p><p>"Not this time, Nepgear."  Purple Heart shook her head.  "There's something only we can do."  She smiled at Nepgear.  "Perhaps next time."  Both White and Black Heart gawked at her while Green Heart smirked.  "Let's go."</p><p>The four CPU Candidates sighed as their big sisters all flew off.  "So..."  Nepgear looked at her friends.  "Want to order a large pizza, some juice and play games until we all pass out from exhaustion?"</p><p>"Sweet!  Slumber party!"  Ram cheered as the four went inside to change their clothes and play games all night.</p><p>(---)</p><p>As they flew through the air, White Heart gave Purple Heart a dirty look.  "You seriously just told your little sister that she could come with next time?"</p><p>"Well, she'll find out sooner or later..."  Purple Heart trailed off, not looking at the other CPU.  "Besides, we're just doing a special event to gather shares."</p><p>"I still don't know how you talked me or Blanc into doing this."  Black Heart muttered while looking at Green Heart.</p><p>"You wouldn't have agreed if you didn't think this would help you gather shares."  She said as they got close to R-18 island.  "Besides, what happens on R-18 island stays on R-18 island."</p><p>The others nodded and flew to the island.</p><p>(---)</p><p>After changing into bikinis, the four CPUs went onto the island...  After dealing with the security door that seemed determined to keep White Heart off the island.</p><p>"Special day my ass!"  White Heart snarled as she stormed onto the beach.</p><p>"Well, it is..."  Green Heart smiled as they walked down the beach.  "After all, today is the only day that there's no censor lights covering anything."</p><p>Black Heart blushed while Purple Heart chuckled softly.</p><p>The four stopped as they found a ring of make-shift dress tents that formed a wall cutting off part of the island.</p><p>"Ladies!"  A man in his twenties smiled at all four of them.  "Welcome to R-18's X-rated special.  If you're here today, you know what happens once you go past these tents."  The four nodded and he opened up four tents.  "Just go inside and let it all hang out."</p><p>"Thanks, handsome."  Purple Heart winked as she walked into the first one while Green Heart walked into the tent next to hers and the other two went through the next two tents.</p><p>A few moments later, the four CPUs walked through the other side and stood side by side, enjoying the warm sun, the lovely view, all the nice looking people...</p><p>...While standing there completely naked.</p><p>Black Heart was blushing and squirming slightly, which caused her breasts to wobble in interesting ways.  "I know I've seen you all naked in the bath, but this..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Noire."  Green Heart smirked at her and waved several guys to come over, her over-sized breasts bouncing and moving with the motions.  "This is nothing more than a mission."</p><p>White Heart's face was red as she scoffed while watching four guys go to Green Heart and three guys go to both Purple and Black Heart while none of them came her way.  "Whatever."  She huffed and walked off, not wanting to be reminded that because she was short, petite and flat-chested that no one was going to want her.</p><p>She got a few feet before two men approached her.  She barely came up to their chests as they smiled at her.  "Hey..."  The first one said.  "What's a sexy woman like you doing all alone?"</p><p>"...S-sexy?"  White Heart asked, flustered at his choice of words.  "Who would see someone as flat-chested as me as sexy?"  What made it worse was that these two men were fairly well muscled and their penises weren't exactly on the small side, to her they looked rather big.</p><p>"Well..."  The second guy smirked at her.  "Is there anything wrong with liking more petite and slender girls over big boobied bimbos?"</p><p>"N...No."  White Heart blushed and squirmed as they looked her over.  "W...Well?"</p><p>"How about we go and get...  To know each other better?"  The first man said.  "And you are..?"</p><p>"B...Blanc."  White Heart said as she was led off to a more secluded spot on the beach.</p><p>Not far away, Green Heart mentally smiled as she saw White Heart getting led off with one of the men leading her off being bold enough to openly paw at her short friend's rear end.  "Well, gentlemen," she was pleasantly surprised that none of the men were overly large down below.  She wanted to feel them, not feel like she was going to be split in half after all.  "Shall we?"</p><p>"Yes!"  The men around her walked off with her while Black Heart was led off in another direction with Purple Heart.</p><p>"Oh my...  That kind of play, huh, Neptune?"  Green Heart chuckled softly, wondering how that would turn out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. White Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
White Heart</p><p>After being led to an area behind some rocks, White Heart had to admit, it was kind of nice that these two didn't immediately jump to wanting to do what they all knew was going to happen.  Instead the two led her to some towels and sat down with her between them.  She fidgeted and blushed as the first guy, who she learned was named Todd, rubbed her right thigh while the second guy, who was Todd's brother and was named Jason, rubbed her bare back.</p><p>And she could tell they were aroused.  It was hard not to when she could see Todd's penis rock hard in front of her.</p><p>"You should relax."  Jason said as he ran his fingers over her back.  "You're so tense."</p><p>"Of course I'm tense!"  White Heart snapped.  "I..."  She blushed even more.  "I've never done anything like this."  White Heart looked down, flustered and embarrassed for admitting that she had never had sex before.</p><p>The two men looked at each other and smirked.</p><p>"Well..."  Todd spoke up.  "I have an idea," White Heart looked up and gasped as she was pushed down onto her back while her legs were spread open.  "Allow us to do all the work until you feel more comfortable."  He said while getting between her legs and giving her bare thighs a kiss.</p><p>"I..."  White Heart was cut off as Jason got in front of her and put his lips on her, making her close her eyes in reflex, only to moan as his hands cupped and squeezed her small boobs.  She shivered, feeling her nipples harden in his grasp before letting out a muffled shriek of surprise as Todd fondled her pussy.  "Nnngh!"  She jolted, her body stiffening as she felt stars explode in her brain.</p><p>"My, my..."  Todd whispered as he reached back to rub his face.  "Our little virgin is quite sensitive...  And a squirter."</p><p>White Heart's face was bright red and she screwed her eyes shut out of embarrassment.  "Go ahead, laugh, I know that..."</p><p>"Why would we do that?"  Todd asked her.  "I don't mind."  He smiled as White Heart opened her eyes to look at him, completely unsure.  "Would you like to continue?"  White Heart nodded and cried out as Todd reached in and slid his middle right finger into her pussy.</p><p>"NNNNGH!"  White Heart grimaced and gripped at the towel.  "That..."  Sure, she was getting wet, but it was uncomfortable just feeling one finger in her.  "Girls take more than this in them?"  She asked, gasping while Jason gently pushed her down.  "W..?"  Her eyes widened as she saw his rock hard dick in front of her face.  "That..."</p><p>"Want to give me head?"  Jason asked and White Heart gulped softly.  "...Do you..?"  White Heart shook her head and let out a little shriek of pleasure as Todd curled his finger in her pussy.  "Okay, open your mouth then..."  He said as he put his knees on either side of her head and positioned his dick at her lips.  When she opened her mouth, he slid his penis into her mouth, stopping when she had a look of panic on her face.  "Okay, I want you to use your tongue to lick my dick, okay?"  White Heart nodded as she raised her tongue up, getting a soft groan from the guy.  "Good girl."</p><p>For some reason, those words made White Heart both happy and aroused.  She let out a grunt as she felt a second finger slide into her pussy.  "Nnngh!"</p><p>"It's okay."  Todd said while he slid his fingers back and forth in her pussy as it got wetter and wetter.  "You don't want this to hurt any more than it has to, right?"</p><p>"I'm going to move my dick, don't use your teeth and suck."  Jason said as he started to slide his dick in and out of her mouth, getting a groan from him as she did what she was told, though she wasn't very good, she was trying and he could tell.  "Not bad..."  He grunted in appreciation.</p><p>White Heart bobbed her head as best she could.  'I think I'm doing okay...'  She thought to herself, groaning as Todd used his free hand to rub her thighs.  "Nnngph!"</p><p>"Think she's ready?"  Jason asked Todd.</p><p>"Yep."  Todd said as Jason pulled out of White Heart's mouth.  Before the confused girl could ask what was going on, she was rolled over and her butt was raised into the air.  Todd positioned himself with his dick rubbing against White Heart's pussy, getting a gasp out of the small CPU.  "You know we have to hear her first fuck scream."</p><p>"Yep."  Jason nodded while White Heart looked at him in worry and panic.  "Just relax."</p><p>White Heart nodded and tried to calm down, gasping and her red eyes widening in shock as she felt the big, fat head of Todd's penis push into her pussy.  "OH FUCK!"</p><p>"I haven't even gotten it in yet."  Todd chuckled as he grabbed White Heart's hips and pulled her back, setting the pace as the head of his penis pushed all the way into her tight pussy.  "I love fresh pussy."</p><p>White Heart groaned and flopped forward so that her face was against the towel.  "It's too big!  Oh god!  It's too big!"</p><p>"Relax, girl," Todd said as he stopped pushing into her, to let her get used to the sensations.  "If you don't, it will hurt."  White Heart nodded as Todd waited before pushing in again, getting a grunt of discomfort from White Heart before gasping as she felt his hips meeting her butt.</p><p>"W...What?"  White Heart gasped, her eyes wide.  "So...  Fuuucking fulll..."  She groaned and let out a cry as her body shuddered, getting Todd to let out a cry of pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck, she just came."  Todd said and nodded to Jason, who got in front of White Heart, sat down and put his hands under her chin, forcing her to look up before he forced his dick into her mouth.</p><p>"Don't use your teeth and suck, okay?"  Jason said as he put his hands on the back of her head and forced her down his dick.</p><p>"NNNGH!  WHT R U DIN?!"  White Heart's cries of protest were muffled by the dick in her mouth.  Her eyes widened and tears filled her eyes as she was forced to take his entire shaft down her throat.  "NNNNGH!"  She cried out as her nose was buried against his pubic hair.</p><p>"You see, the reason we like petite girls..."  Jason began and nodded at Todd, who gave White Heart's petite ass a hard slap, causing her firm butt cheek to jiggle and getting a squeal from White Heart.  "Is that it's so much fun to dominate them."</p><p>White Heart couldn't answer even if she wanted to, thanks to the cock that was deep down her throat.  Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the men, in tandum, pulled out, causing her to squeal around the dick in her mouth as it felt like her insides were being pulled out with his big dick.  Groaning, she shuddered as he slapped her butt again, causing her to let out a yelp as she came again.</p><p>"I think she likes it rough."  Todd groaned in pleasure.  "Fuck, she's a quick shot and she's so fucking tight, I want to enjoy this, but if she keeps cumming like this, I'm going to blow my load."</p><p>"Well, hurry up."  Jason said as he rocked his dick in and out of White Heart's mouth.  "I want a taste of her pussy too."</p><p>"Ngh, fine!"  Todd said and thrust back into White Heart, getting a high-pitched cry from the CPU.  "She keeps cumming so quickly that I...  NGH!"  He cried out, letting out a grunt as he jerked and spasmed while squeezing her hips hard.  "FUCK!"</p><p>Jason raised an eyebrow and groaned as White Heart screamed around his dick.  "Holy fuck, she must have a grade A pussy if you're cumming that fast."  He waited until Todd was finished cumming in the small blue-haired slut and pulled out of her mouth.  "You need more practice sucking dicks, but you didn't do too badly."  He smiled and patted her head while she coughed and whimpered.  Moving his hand down to cup her cheek, she looked up at him, uncertain.  "Don't worry, you're doing fine for your first time."</p><p>White Heart blushed and yelped as Jason suddenly bent down and picked her up, his hands looping under her armpits as he positioned his dick under her.  "Wha?"  She gasped as Todd grabbed her legs and spread them as she was lowered down onto Jason's dick.  Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his body while he moved a little, allowing his dick to slide into her from below.  "OH FUCK!"  She cried out as gravity pulled her down and his dick hit deep inside her pussy.  "OH FUCK ME!"</p><p>"Gladly!"  Jason said as he grabbed her ass and slid her up his pole before sliding her back down, causing her to cry out.  "You really have a tight pussy."  He said before kissing her on the lips while she took her hands off of his shoulders and wrapped them around his head while bouncing on his shaft, whimpering and groaning as she felt so full and stuffed.  'Is this, oooh, how all girls feel?'  No wonder so many were into having sex if it felt this amazing.  'I should...'  Her eyes snapped open as she felt something rather fat and kind of slimy touching her butt.  'Wait, he's not...'</p><p>"Relax, because otherwise this will hurt, even though I lubed it up."  Todd said as Jason spread her butt-cheeks apart and White Heart cried out into the kiss as Todd slowly pushed his dick into her puckered anus.</p><p>White Heart's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a low groan of pain mixed with pleasure.  'It...  It hurts but...  fuck, it feels good?'  She had always thought that having something shoved into your ass would hurt and only freaks and perverts liked stuff shoved up there.  'So does that make me a freakish pervert?'</p><p>After what felt like eternity, Todd's dick fully slid into her ass and she groaned in discomfort and pleasure as she felt like a stuffed turkey.  White Heart's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she leaned her head back while letting out a low groan as her small body jerked while she came again.</p><p>"Shall we?"  Jason asked and Todd nodded as he pulled back slowly before thrusting back into White Heart's formerly virgin ass.  As he did so, Jason pulled his hips back, getting a wet sucking sound as White Heart's pussy clung to his dick so tightly that it almost sounded like her pussy was letting loose a fart.</p><p>Not that White Heart heard it, she couldn't think straight as the two dicks plundered her pussy and ass, causing her to cry and groan loudly.  "My boobs, please..."  She gasped, whimpering as Todd reached up and cupped her small breasts, tweaking her nipples while the two continued to bounce her on their dicks.  It didn't take her long until she let loose another cry and spasmed hard while her pussy exploded with fluids while she came again.</p><p>This time, neither guy could hold back and White Heart was sent into another orgasm as she felt her pussy and ass being filled to the brim with cum.</p><p>The trio eventually came down from their high and found themselves laying on the beach towels, panting.  The guys pulled out of White Heart with a loud pop, getting her to shudder as cum drizzled out of her pussy and ass.</p><p>The three panted and White Heart cooed while shivering from the after-effects of all her orgasms.  "That was...  Wow..."  She panted and smiled.  She tried to sit up and found that her arms felt a bit weak.  "So..."  White Heart blushed more.  "...Wanna fuck me again?"</p><p>The way their dicks got hard in an instant told her all she needed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Green Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>
Green Heart</p><p>After being led to a cove, Green Heart smiled as she looked at the four guys that brought her over.  "Well," she licked her lips as she looked at them and chuckled.  "It seems that you're all a bit nervous, hmm?"  She fought the urge to call it cute how they fidgeted in front of her.  "One moment."  Green Heart turned around and pulled out a large bedsheet from her inventory and flapped it before bending over, giving the men a good look at her bare ass and pussy while her breasts wobbled and moved with each moment.  Green Heart could practically feel the lust from the four increase as she grabbed a rock and put it on the corner of the blanket, all the while remaining bent over and wiggling her hips in an enticing manner.</p><p>After putting the last rock in place, Green Heart reached up and undid her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall down freely as she looked over her shoulders at the men, enjoying how they were all obviously aroused.  "What's wrong, boys?"  She asked and put a hand on her butt as she shook her hips from side to side.  "I'm so turned on right now," she cooed in a cute voice, "I've been looking forward to your big, hard, thick dicks all day, please?"  She let out a whimper.  "Who wants to stuff my pussy?"</p><p>A moment later, Green Heart found herself on her back with one guy, a dark skinned, fairly muscular guy, grabbing her legs and putting her knees over his shoulders.  "Oh my..."  She gasped as she felt his meaty cock, which she had underestimated in size, slap against her pussy.  "Well..."  She gave him a smirk while looking at the other guys that came over.  "No foreplay even?"</p><p>Before she could say anything else, one of the guys, a lighter-skinned man, grabbed her head and turned it to the side while rubbing his dick on her lips.  "You got us all turned on, you slut."  The guy holding her legs said as he rubbed his dick on her pussy.  "And you're already wet, you slut."</p><p>Green Heart tried to protest, but the instant she opened her mouth, the dick that was pressing against it was shoved into her hole, causing her to let out a groan.  One guy grabbed her hair and wrapped it around his shaft before grabbing her hand and wrapping it around his dick.</p><p>"Stroke, you slut."  The guy commanded while the last guy straddled her stomach and grabbed her tits, squishing his dick between them.</p><p>"This is amazing."  The guy said as he pressed on her tits and rocked his hips back and forth.  "It feels better than any onahole I've ever used."</p><p>Green Heart would have said something about her breasts obviously being better, but couldn't with the dick in her mouth.  Well, that and she had already closed her eyes and was expertly sucking on the shaft that was in her mouth, moaning around the cock while her tongue ran across the shaft in her mouth while she bobbed her head back and forth.  "NNNMMM!"  She cried out around the dick as she felt the heavy cock that had been rubbing her pussy suddenly pushed in.  'Oh my!  T...They're using me like a cock-sleeve.'  Part of her wanted to protest, to make them earn it.</p><p>But a bigger part of her was enjoying letting them toy with and dominate her.</p><p>Letting out a groan and relaxing, she allowed them to use her how they wanted while she let out a muffled cry as the guy in her pussy slammed all the way in and groaned in pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck, she might be a slut, but she's pretty tight."  The guy in her pussy smirked as he felt her pussy walls fluttering and massaging his shaft.</p><p>"She's an expert cock-sucker too."  The guy in her mouth said appreciatively as he enjoyed the sensations of her mouth around his dick.</p><p>Suddenly Green Heart let out a loud moan and her body jerked with her hips jumping up and her eyes opened in surprise.</p><p>"Oh?"  The guy using her tits to massage his dick grinned, "her nipples are her weak point."  He pinched and twisted her hard nubs, causing her to cry out as she came again.  "Such an easy slut."</p><p>"H...Hey, careful with that, I..."  The guy in Green Heart's pussy suddenly groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came, spraying in Green Heart's pussy, getting another moan from her.</p><p>Green Heart's eyes widened in surprise as she felt the cock in her mouth suddenly stiffen and twitch a moment before cum started to spray into her mouth and down her throat.</p><p>The guy that was getting a hand job from Green Heart snorted at the other two as they pulled out of her holes, allowing her to cough softly.  "Losers..."  He smirked and removed Green Heart's hand from his dick and looked at the guy getting a paizuri from Green Heart.  "I bet she can do a better job at giving you a titfuck than you can."  He smirked and whispered something to the other guy, who nodded and got off of Green Heart, who blinked a few times and looked at the two that hadn't cum yet in confusion.  The guy that had been using her tits sat down on the blanket and smirked at her.</p><p>"Well?  Use those massive knockers of yours and show me that you can make me cum."  He smirked and curled his index finger.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes at the challenge, Green Heart got to her hands and knees and crawled over to him slowly, making sure to move her body in a way that her large breasts, which looked even bigger as they were pulled down by gravity, swayed and wobbled while her hips and ass wiggled in delight.  "Really?  I'm almost disappointed in you boys."  Green Heart said as she engulfed his stiff prick with her tits.  "I'm nowhere near satisfied yet."</p><p>"Don't worry," the guy who had been using her hair before said as he got behind her and rubbed his dick against her pussy, causing her to shiver in delight, "we don't tire too quickly."</p><p>Before Green Heart could say anything, let out a yelp and a cry of pleasure as the guy that she was giving a tit fuck to pinched her nipples and pulled on them.  "My, my, such naughty nipples."</p><p>Green Heart blushed and moaned.  "I..If you keep, oooh!"  She moaned as the guy rubbing his dick on her pussy gave her ass a slap.</p><p>The guy who slapped her ass smirked at her.  "Green-haired sluts like you should just be happy we're using you and your big tits.  That's all you're good for."</p><p>Green Heart whimpered as she felt his dick slide away from her pussy.  "N...No..."  She tried wiggling her hips, but found that he wouldn't let her as he grabbed her hips and slapped his dick right between her butt-cheeks.  "H...Huh?"  She blushed and shifted her back so that her butt could spread open a bit easier.  Seeing the impatient look of the guy in front of her, Green Heart nodded and started to move her tits up and down on his shaft.  Smirking, she opened her mouth and let her tongue stick out, drooling down on the dick between her tits, giving it more lubrication and allowing it to more easily slide between her boobs.</p><p>"So good..."  The guy getting a titfuck from Green Heart shuddered and groaned as she started licking the head of his dick.  "You're a real cock-sucking pro, huh?"  He smirked at her and pinched her nipples again, enjoying the sensations of her jerking and increasing the sensations on his dick.  "Damn, you must cream your panties when you put a bra on, huh?  Or can't you find one big enough for your tits?"</p><p>Green Heart didn't bother answering him.  The truth was, she wasn't as sensitive as this normally, but a quick application of shares to make her boobs more sensitive made things like this more interesting and fun after all.</p><p>The guy behind her smirked and pushed on her butt-cheeks and before Green Heart could ask what he was doing, he started to rock his hips back and forth, using her butt like how her boobs were being used and hot dogging himself on her.</p><p>The other two guys had gotten hard again and were on either side of Green Heart, masturbating while they watched.</p><p>The guy getting a titfuck didn't last too much longer before he gasped and came, spraying his load all over her face, chest and breasts.</p><p>"My, you were pent up, huh?"  Green Heart said with one eye closed while licking the cum that was on her lips.  She moaned and looked over her shoulder.  "S...stop teasing me...  Cum...  Please?  Cum all over my back, cum on my ass..."</p><p>The guy shuddered at the pleading tone and the look of pure lust on Green Heart's face before cumming, sending rope after rope of white cum across her back, some of which was so powerful that it went into the hair on the back of her head and the rest of his jizz covered her ass, making her shiver.</p><p>"Hey..."  The other two guys smirked as they stood up next to Green Heart.  "If this slut likes cum so much..."  The guy who had came over her tits spoke up.  "Then why don't you two give her a cum bath?"</p><p>A few moments later, they did just that, cumming onto her back, her hair and one of them even made sure to hit her ass again, causing her to coo in delight.</p><p>After they finished cumming, Green Heart chuckled and moved herself so that she was sitting up and licking the cum off of her tits.  "Mmm...  Delicious.  But are you boys really done?  Because my pussy and my ass need to be stuffed and filled more."</p><p>The looks on their faces told her everything she needed to know.</p><p>When Green Heart found herself laying on top of the guy who first fucked her pussy with his dick sliding back in while the guy who had hot-dogged her ass was sliding into her ass, she let out a loud cry of pleasure that was soon muffled as the guy she had given a tit-fuck to was stuffing her mouth with his dick.  "MMMPH!"  Green Heart's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was stuffed in all three holes.  "Lvvt!"  She screamed through her cock-gag while they plundered her body.</p><p>The last guy just sat to the side and watched, enjoying the show.</p><p>Green Heart came several more times as the guys fucked her before they finally came, spraying what cum was left in their balls into her pussy, ass and mouth and causing Green Heart to become a mewling slut as they pulled out of her body.  As they pulled away from her, she looked at the last guy, only to get a face-full of jizz as he finished masturbating and came all over her face.  The last guy grabbed her loose hair and used it to clean the cum out of his cock, smearing her hair with his semen.</p><p>"What a slut."  The guy who had stuffed her pussy commented while panting.</p><p>"Yeah, but damn, what a body."  The guy who had stuffed her ass commented in admiration.  "A slut like her is only good for one thing."</p><p>"Yep."  The others nodded.</p><p>Green Heart shivered at what they were saying and smiled slightly.  She couldn't deny it.  After all, she came to R-18 island hoping to have some men manhandle her like this.</p><p>When one of the guys grabbed her boobs to pinch and twist her nipples, Green Heart cried out in pleasure as her body came again.</p><p>"It seems that I'm not done yet."  Green Heart panted as she came down from her orgasm.</p><p>The grins on their faces had her squirming in anticipation for what would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Purple and Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>
Purple and Black</p><p>Unlike Green Heart and White Heart, both Purple Heart and Black Heart were led to a small shack some distance away from where they had met the guys.  The shack wasn't anything special, a small sink, a small television in the corner and a small area for a toilet.  However, none of that mattered as there was a large bed in the center of the room and they all knew what it was going to be used for.</p><p>"How nice."  Purple Heart smiled while Black Heart was to busy blushing and stammering.  Purple Heart grabbed Black Heart's shoulders and turned her so that her back was to the bed and pushed her, walking to the bed and smirking at Black Heart's shocked look while their breasts flopped while the guys watched.  Black Heart let out a yelp as her legs hit the bed and she flopped onto her back with Purple Heart getting above her, smirking.  "Well, Noire?  How about we get started?"</p><p>"Huh?"  Black Heart asked, a surprised look on her face as Purple Heart pressed their chests together and leaned down, pressing their lips together.  "mmmph?!"</p><p>The three guys looked at each other and then back at the two sexy women making out as they stroked themselves to full hardness.</p><p>After a few moments of making out with Black Heart, Purple Heart broke the kiss and looked back at the men, smirking and raising an eyebrow as she looked at them.  "Well, Noire, I..."  She trailed off as the guy with the largest dick walked to the bed.  "Oh my, Noire..."  She got to the side and urged the guy to the bed.  "And what's your name, cutie?"  She asked as she sat behind the man, pressing her chest to his back while she rubbed the man's chest with her right hand and her left hand went down to his penis, stroking it and getting a shiver from him.</p><p>"P...Phil..."  The man shivered in delight as Purple Heart chuckled and coaxed him to laying down before she slid her body above his while Black Heart crawled over.</p><p>"Noire...  Shall we?"  Purple Heart asked as she lay her body on Phil's while sticking her tongue out to lick his long, thick shaft with her tongue.  Black Heart, on her hands and knees, was on the side of Phil's body, but she licked the balls and underside of his shaft while Purple Heart licked the top and the head of his cock.  "Mmm..."  Purple Heart let out a moan, both from the taste of the guy's dick and from the fact that he suddenly grabbed her butt and raised his head to start licking at her pussy.  Purple Heart rolled her tongue around the head of his dick, shivering in delight from the way his tongue pressed into her pussy, lapping at her folds and teasing her in ways that was making her get more and more wet with each passing moment.  When she felt the bed shift, she pulled her head back and looked at Phil.  "Ju, just wait a moment, big guy."  She said breathlessly.  "I need to do something first."</p><p>Phil was confused but nodded as Purple Heart got off of him and crawled to Black Heart and rested her head on Black Heart's hips.</p><p>"Neptune?  What are you doing?"  Black Heart asked, yelping as Purple Heart suddenly slapped her bare naked ass in exaggerated motions.</p><p>"Step right up, boys!  This tight little pussy can be stuffed with so much cum, you won't believe it."  Purple Heart chuckled as the two guys looked at each other and quickly crawled over and grabbed Black Heart, pulling the lightly protesting CPU over to them.  "Have fun, Noire."  Purple Heart smirked and looked back at Phil.  "I'm going to enjoy this dick all to myself."</p><p>"Dammit, Neptune!"  Black Heart cursed and let out a yelp as she was moved so that she was on her knees and one of the two guys was in front of her, fondling her tits.  "H...Hey..."  She moaned while the other guy rubbed her butt, making her shiver in delight.  Part of her wanted to fight back and push them off.</p><p>But a bigger part of her wanted them to take their big, fat cocks and stuff her pussy, ass and mouth with them.  Sure, they weren't quite as long as the other guy's was, but they were still a really good size.</p><p>"My name's Bruce."  The guy fondling her tits said and nodded at the guy fondling her ass.  "That's Tim."</p><p>Black Heart nodded, moaning softly and giving Bruce a look of pure lust as the molestation continued.  When Tim slid his fingers between her ass-cheeks and started to rub her pussy, she let out a moan as her excitement rushed out in a flood, covering his fingers and her thighs as she moaned while her nipples got hard and ached.  "Please...  Fuck me..."  She pleaded with them, crying out as Bruce squeezed her right breast and pulled it up a little so that her hard nipple was standing at attention.  The next thing that Black Heart knew, his lips were on her nipple, sucking on it and getting a mewling whimper out of the white-haired CPU.</p><p>"Not yet."  Tim whispered as he continued to rub her pussy from behind with his fingers, causing Black Heart to whimper even more as she started to breathe heavily and rocked her hips from the sensations.  "Let's just enjoy this."</p><p>Black Heart nodded and shuddered as she closed her eyes and allowed the two men to fondle and play with her body.</p><p>(---)</p><p>Purple Heart, meanwhile, had crawled back to Phil and smiled.  "Sorry about that, handsome, but I wanted you to myself."  She said, winking at him as she crawled on top of him, this time she pressed her boobs against his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, moaning while she positioned her pussy to rub against his hard and hot shaft.  "So good..."  Purple Heart cooed in delight as Phil's hands went to her butt and squeezed and rubbed it.</p><p>Panting softly as her butt was fondled and squeezed, Purple Heart let out a moan and spread her legs as she rubbed her pussy against the head of his dick.  The two broke their kiss, their tongues sticking out as a trail of drool kept them linked for a few more moments before it broke.  Wordlessly, Purple Heart shifted so that Phil could get his hands under her thighs before moving her so that her pussy was rubbing against the head of his shaft.  "Go ahead, big boy."  Purple Heart said in a seductive tone as she gave him a smokey look.  When he nodded and pushed her down, she let out a small cry as she felt his thick, fat cock spreading her pussy.  "Oh my!"  Purple Heart gasped as he moved his hands to her back and allowed gravity to do the work of pulling her down onto his dick.  "Nnnngh!  You certainly are big."  She grunted in delight and gasped as her hips met his.  Groaning, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she enjoyed the sensation of being stuffed full.  She wrapped her legs around his body when he tried to move and shook her head.  "No, no, no, big boy..."  She cracked an eye open and smiled at him.  "Let's just enjoy this for a little bit."  She said and wiggled her hips from side to side.  "But you can play and suck on my boobs if you want to."</p><p>"Gladly."  Phil said and reached up to grab her boobs, squeezing and licking them, causing Purple Heart to sigh in delight.  When she heard a squeal she turned her head to look at Black Heart and see what the other CPU was up to.</p><p>(---)</p><p>Black Heart glared at Bruce before pushing him onto his back and crawling over him.  "Dammit, I need this."  She gasped and positioned his dick at her pussy entrance before yelping as a slap on her butt stopped her.  Turning her head, she saw Tim smirking at her.  "W...What?"</p><p>"Well, I don't think it's fair that only one of us gets to fuck your pussy, right?"  Tim asked and Black Heart nodded, a confused look on her face.  "So...  I think it's only fair we take turns on your pussy."</p><p>Before Black Heart could ask what he meant, Tim got behind her while moving her so that she was above Bruce's dick and then both pushed into her pussy at the same time, causing Black Heart to shriek and squeal loudly as the two fat dicks spread her pussy.</p><p>"Oh my!"  Purple Heart gasped while Black Heart's tongue was sticking out and her eyes were wide but unable to see while they double-stuffed her pussy.  "Good job, boys. That slut loves it."  She encouraged them and they grinned and Tim pushed in while Bruce waited for him to get in before Tim pulled out and Bruce shoved himself in.</p><p>It took a little bit before the two got into a rhythm of shoving their dicks in and out of Black Heart's pussy, never giving her any time to adjust as they spread her pussy with their dicks.</p><p>"My, my..."  Purple Heart moaned and looked at Phil.  "Come on, big boy!  Fuck me until I'm just a little..."  Before she could continue, Phil was bouncing her in his lap, his hands squeezing her butt so hard that his fingers were sinking into her butt-cheeks.  "Yes!"  Purple Heart moaned as she bounced up and down on his shaft.  "Fuck me!  Oh yes!  I love it!  Fuck me harder!  Fuck me until I can't think straight!"  She cried out and closed her eyes, letting out a low groan as she felt the dick that was spreading her insides hit the sweet spots inside of her that was making her mind start to go blank.  "Right there!  Right there!"  She cried out, gasping in delight.</p><p>Meanwhile Black Heart was pressing her body against Bruce's body as the two slid their dicks in and out of her pussy.  "Fuck!  FUck!  FUCK!"  She cried out, grasping at the bed sheets as her pussy was spread and abused by the dicks in her.  "OH FUCK!  SO BIG!  ARRRRGH!"  The white-haired cried out even as Tim slapped her butt a few times while sliding in and out of her pussy.  "OH FUCK ME!  OH FUCK!  CUUUUMMMING!"  She screamed, throwing her head back as she stuck her tongue out while she came, her fluids exploding over the two cocks in her pussy.  The two men both let out a grunt before cumming, spraying and filling her pussy with rope after rope of thick semen, filling her pussy with so much cum that it quickly flowed out and covered their cocks and Black Heart's thighs.</p><p>The two pulled out while they were still cumming, spraying the remains of their spunk over Black Heart's butt and belly and allowing her to lay on the bed, cooing as she tried to come down from her high while twitchng.  Rolling onto her back, Black Heart groaned as her pussy dribbled cum onto the bed.  "nnngh...  That was too much," she chided the two.  "Next time, give me more warning..."  Black Heart blushed at their looks.  "That's not what I meant.  Just...  Don't shove it in like that, okay?"  They nodded and all three looked at Purple Heart as she suddenly cried out and Black Heart blushed more as she heard what her fellow CPU was saying.</p><p>"So good!"  Purple Heart cried out as she bounced on Phil's lap and Black Heart could see that there was actually a small bulge coming from Purple Heart's stomach as she realized that the dick in Purple Heart was so big that it was leaving a visible outline.  "Cum in me!  Mark me as yours!"  Purple Heart cried out.</p><p>"Call me master."  Phil said as he grunted, getting into it.</p><p>"Cum in me, master!  Please!!?"  Purple Heart cried out, her eyes going wide as she gasped as he let out a groan and she could feel his dick twitching and spraying deep into her pussy and womb.  "Maaassstter!"  She cried out and threw her head back as she came hard around the dick, milking it for all the cum she could get.</p><p>Black Heart was blushing more as she watched Purple Heart cum.  "Neptune..."  She whispered, wondering if Purple Heart was just role-playing or if the purple haired CPU really meant what she was saying.</p><p>Purple Heart cooed as she continued to convulse with orgasms.  "So good..."  She smiled at Phil and gave him a kiss on the lips.  "Thanks, big boy."  She winked at him and looked at Black Heart and licked her lips.  "Take a moment to relax."  She said and slid off of his semi-hard dick, which came out of her pussy with a loud slurping sound.</p><p>"Neptune?"  Black Heart asked as Purple Heart crawled over to her.  "What are you MMMPH?!"  She was stopped as Purple Heart not only crawled over to her, but pushed her down and pushed her drooling and sopping wet pussy over Black Heart's lips.</p><p>"Clean me out, Noire."  Purple Heart told her while laying down on Black Heart and spreading her pussy.  "Oh my, they really spread you good, hmm?"  Purple Heart chuckled as she stuck her tongue out to lick at Black Heart's pussy, getting a groan from the white-haired CPU.</p><p>"Dang it, Neptune, I'm sore."  Black Heart muttered but grabbed Purple Heart's butt and pulled her down so she could lick Purple Heart's pussy, licking and slurping at the combined fluids found within.  Pulling her right hand off of Purple Heart's butt, she reached up and flicked Purple Heart's clit, getting a cry of surprised pleasure from the CPU on her.  'You forget, I know all your...'  Black Heart couldn't continue that thought as Purple Heart suddenly slid three fingers into her pussy.  "NNNGH!"  Black Heart cried out and smirked.  "A challenge, huh?"  She could handle that.  Licking two of her fingers, she slid them into Purple Heart's pussy, getting a muffled squeal from Purple Heart.  'You really do like...'  Black Heart's thoughts were cut off as she saw a thick cock enter her field of vision.  "Oh!"  Her eyes widened and she smirked while spreading Purple Heart's pussy lips and let the cock that belonged to Bruce slide into Purple Heart's pussy, getting a cry of pleasure from Purple Heart.  Black Heart soon joined her as Tim's dick was shoved into the white haired CPU's pussy.</p><p>"Damn, I can't tell who's better..."  Bruce grunted as he slapped his hips against Purple Heart's ass.  "Hey, Tim...  Whoever cums first has the better slut."</p><p>"Sounds good to me."  Tim smirked and looked at Purple Heart.  "How about you give her a hand?  Or a tongue, hmm?"</p><p>Both CPUs smirked as they did just that, licking at the shaft that was entering the other CPU's pussy, increasing the pleasure and letting them taste the mixed flavor of dick and pussy.</p><p>As the dick in her pussy continued to pound her, Black Heart was breathing hard and her head was starting to spin, both because of the dick was spreading her and making her feel good, but also because Purple Heart was licking her clit and making her squeal as her juices were starting to squirt out of her pussy and soaking the sheets, Purple Heart's face and Tim's thighs.</p><p>Of course, Purple Heart was no better than she was as both girls were squealing and twitching more and more with each passing moment before Bruce let out a groan and slammed into Purple Heart's pussy, cumming in her.  Tim followed up a moment later, cumming in Black Heart's pussy and both CPUs cried out as the cum spraying into them was enough to send them over the edge and they came hard, milking the cocks for all they were worth.</p><p>Both Bruce and Tim groaned as they remained buried balls deep into the two CPUs before pulling out as their semi-hard cocks were deflating.</p><p>Purple Heart panted and rolled off of Black Heart before smirking at her.  "Looks like my pussy's better than yours is, Noire."</p><p>"Shut up."  Black Heart groaned but pouted.  "You always have to..."  She was cut off as Purple Heart moved so that she was looking Black Heart in the eyes.  "Neptune?"</p><p>"I love you, you know."  Purple Heart whispered and kissed Black Heart on the lips, causing her to shiver in pleasure.  After a few moments of kissing each other passionately, Purple Heart broke the kiss and smiled at her.  "And there's one more thing..."  Purple Heart helped Black Heart sit up and spread her legs as Phil, his cock fully erect, sat in front of them.  "You need master to claim your pussy just like he did mine."  Purple Heart winked and Black Heart gulped as Phil crawled between her legs and lifted her up before sliding his long, thick cock into her well-worn pussy.</p><p>"Oh Celestia!"  Black Heart gasped in shock.  Sure, it wasn't as thick as taking those two dicks at once, but it was longer and thus was hitting deeper areas than either Bruce or Tim's dicks could have hit.  She threw her head back against Purple Heart's breasts while Purple Heart fondled Black Heart's breasts.</p><p>"That's a good girl, let master mark you as his."  Purple Heart chuckled and leaned in, kissing Phil on the lips while he thrust in and out of Black Heart with abandon.</p><p>Purple Heart may have been role-playing to make things more fun, but she really did enjoy riding Phil's cock the most and wanted Black Heart to enjoy the same sensations.</p><p>'Besides, I'm not going to leave here without her complaining about not being able to feel her legs.'  Purple Heart thought to herself as she enjoyed the way Black Heart would squirm, squeal and jerk in pleasure.</p><p>While Black Heart was pounded by Phil, she looked at Bruce and Tim and saw the eager looks on their faces and realized that she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.</p><p>And even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was looking forward to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue</p><p>The sun was finally setting on the day when the four CPUs, all with tired expressions, small, yet silly smiles, walked towards the tents where they left their bikinis.</p><p>"Have fun?"  Black Heart asked as she looked at Green Heart and White Heart.</p><p>"It was...  Nice."  White Heart admitted with a blush on her face.  "I'm exhausted though."</p><p>Green Heart chuckled and raised her arms above her head, stretching, which caused her big breasts to bounce and wobble.  "Goodness, I can't wait to get back and take a hot shower."</p><p>"I hear that."  White Heart smirked before blinking as she heard someone clearing their throat, turning, she and the other CPUs looked at the group of men who had fucked them all day until their balls had gone dry and made the CPUs experience even more orgasms afterwords.</p><p>"Can we help you?"  Purple Heart asked, curious.</p><p>"Mind if we take some pictures of you?"  One of the men asked.</p><p>Purple Heart shrugged, her boobs bouncing and looked at the others.  "Well?"</p><p>"Why not?"  Green Heart said, smiling.  "After all, they did more to us than simply look at us today."</p><p>"Yeah, why not?"  White Heart smirked and put her hand on her hips.</p><p>"I'm surprised you're okay with this, Blanc."  Green Heart said.</p><p>"Getting fucked and being called sexy all day does wonders for a girl's confidence."  White Heart smirked and the others nodded in agreement.</p><p>The girls took several poses and allowed the guys to take pictures of them.</p><p>"Man, I never thought I'd get to fuck an actual Goddess."  One of the guys said and the four CPUs sweat-dropped.</p><p>"Well, I should have expected they would have figured it out."  Purple Heart muttered, knowing that they were the only people with pupils like theirs.</p><p>"I told you we should have come in our human forms."  Black Heart told her and pinched Purple Heart's butt, getting her to jump and put her hands on her butt.</p><p>"I'm far more childish in my human form."  Purple Heart muttered and blushed softly.  "Plus I doubt there would be too many of these guys into my more childish form."</p><p>"Well..."  One of the guys spoke up.  "Even if you look like a child in your human form, you're still a Goddess."</p><p>"Too bad you didn't bring your sisters with."  Another guy said and White Heart got visibly angry.  "Ah, I meant Black and Purple Sisters!"</p><p>"Calm down, Blanc."  Green Heart told her.  "Surely they wouldn't try anything untoward your younger sisters."  She gave the guy who spoke up a serious look and he nodded rapidly.</p><p>"Sadly, as Goddesses, any chance we have of getting days to come here are few and far between."  Black Heart told the group, who all looked disappointed.</p><p>"Come on, Noire..."  Purple Heart grabbed Black Heart's shoulders and squeezed them.  "We can't be unkind to these wonderful men."  She looked at the group of guys and smiled at them.  "I believe that R-18 Island has these days every few months, correct?"  The men all nodded.  "Well, we can't guarantee that we can show up, but..."  She winked at them.  "If you guys all promise to put more faith in us, we can prove it's worth coming in when there's days like this."</p><p>"So you'll come here every time?"  One guy asked.</p><p>"If we're not busy and you put faith in us."  Purple Heart smiled at them.  "Maybe next time we'll have fun in our human forms with you."</p><p>"Can you do one last thing for us?"  One of the guys asked and the CPUs all nodded.  "Could you all stand next to each other and bend over so we can get a good picture of you from behind?"</p><p>"Is that all?"  Green Heart chuckled as she grabbed White Heart and moved next to Purple Heart and Black Heart before all four turned around and bent over to let the guys get a good look at their bare asses and crotches from behind.</p><p>A few moments later, all four Goddesses jumped in time with a loud slapping sound that had them each grabbing their butt cheeks and bouncing, which caused all their boobs to bounce around, from the sudden pain.</p><p>"What the hell!?"  White Heart yelled at the guys who were standing closest to them.</p><p>"Sorry, but it was too enticing."</p><p>"That's enough."  Purple Heart said and grabbed Black Heart while Green Heart grabbed White Heart and they dragged the two angrier CPUs with them.  "Remember, if you put enough faith in us, we'll return in three months."  She winked and the guys cheered.</p><p>(---)</p><p>It was nearly a half an hour later as the four CPUs, now in their processors, flew close to Planeptune.</p><p>Purple Heart saw how tired her friends were and smiled as an idea came to her.  "How about you three spend the night at my Basilicom?"  They looked at her in surprise.  "I don't want you passing out on the way home, so let's crash, I have some futons we can roll out and have a big slumber party in the living room.  We can order some takeout and watch movies until we crash."</p><p>"Sounds good."  White Heart grunted.  'Can't believe that they said they want our sisters to join in.'  She thought to herself, trying to get angry at the thought.</p><p>Trying to, because for some reason her mind was picturing her on her back with Rom and Ram on their hands and knees beside her, smiling at her as they were plowed from behind by different guys and Blanc was on her back getting taken by another guy.</p><p>'Dammit, why am I thinking that?  And why am I picturing all of us having decent sized boobs?!'  White Heart tried to grumble, but she could admit that the mental image was sexy at least.</p><p>After getting to the Basilicom, they were greeted by Rom, Ram, Uni and Nepgear.  "Hey, Neptune!"  Nepgear smiled as the four CPUs turned back into their human forms.  "How was...  Are you okay?"  She noticed how exhausted all four looked.</p><p>"I'm okay, we were in HDD all day, Nep Jr."  Neptune smiled at her sister and yawned.  "Let's get the futons out and have a big slumber party, okay?"</p><p>"Yay!"  The twins yelled as they ran back in with Nepgear to get the bedding in question while Uni helped the four CPUs into the living room.</p><p>"Hey, Uni..."  Noire spoke up and Uni gave her a confused look while Noire blushed softly.  "...Next time we go to R-18 island, you can come with, okay?"  Uni's eyes lit up while Neptune, Vert and Blanc all stared at her in shock.  "I think it'll be okay."</p><p>"Thanks, Noire!"  Uni smiled and walked off to help Nepgear and the twins.</p><p>"Don't give me those looks."  Noire said without looking at the other CPUs.  "Uni's old enough, she could join us next time."</p><p>"Fine, but don't expect me to let Rom or Ram join us next time."  Blanc huffed.</p><p>"Of course not."  Vert giggled and gave Neptune a look.  "Well?"</p><p>"...Fine, Nep Jr. can come with too."  Neptune gave Vert a serious look.  "But only if she agrees and you don't do anything to pressure her, got it?"</p><p>"Of course."  Vert smiled, though internally she was doing a victory dance.  She knew she'd have to make plans to get Nepgear alone when they went to R-18 island next time.</p><p>Blanc rolled her eyes and smiled as the futons and pillows were brought out.  The CPUs moved the couches and chair around before rolling out the futons out so that it was one big bed in the living room.</p><p>It didn't take long for the four CPUs to fall asleep, all with happy little smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>